


The Melancholy Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, the boy who could have had it all-This is a rewrite of Anathema!No, I am not romancing depression/drug use in any sort of way!





	1. Chapter 1

A young boys journal was found at crime scene [DATA EMERGED]. When returned to his Father, after arresting his mother due to reading certain entries, he decided to share it with the world. Mr.Kuroo wanted to show other parents to always keep an eye on their children and to PAY attention to them. It is also known that the other 3 boys that were with [DATA EMERGED]  
are now in custody and getting the help they need.


	2. 8.16.2017

Sometimes I try to put an exact finger on when my sadness had been too much for me to handle. Maybe, just maybe, if I could pinpoint the exact moment of when it happened then I could find a small piece of who I used to be. 

If someone, just someone were to ask me what depression feels like, I would tell them to imagine that you owe the mafia money but you fail to pay them back so they kidnap you and fill your shoes with cement. Then they push you into the ocean and you just sink, unable to swim back to the surface. You know you need to get back up to the surface but you can't seem to force yourself and try, TRY to survive. 

But nobody asks! Everyone pretends not to notice so I don't try anymore. 

You are supposed to set an example for your teammates if you are the captain right? 

I try so hard to be the perfect example for everyone. 

I let everyone know that I am THERE for them no matter what. 

But for once 

For fucking once can someone be there for me?

I hate how I can listen to someone pour out their feelings to me and be able to comfort them but I can't get anyone to do that for me?

I get a simple, "Oh Kuroo, You're overreacting" or "That's nothing Kuroo! I have it WAY worse than you" 

Do you really have to tell me that?

Are you fucking serious?

I just, I fucking hate people sometimes. 

This 'diary' is the only fucking thing that I can pour out my feelings into without getting judged!

Hell my parents don't even know how I feel. 

Kuroo Tetsurou, supposed sex god

Who in all fucking reality is just a sad boy who dreams too big..

Fuck

Fuck 

Fuck 

Anyways, I have practice so I'll write in you tomorrow or something.


End file.
